Micro-LED (micro light Emitting Diode) technology refers to a chip in the integration of high-density small size LED array, as the LED display, and each pixel unit can be addressed, a separate drive light, that can be seen as a small version of outdoor LED display. When the LED pixel distance from the millimeter to the micron level, compared to the existing micro-display technology DLP, LCoS, MEMS Scanning, as the micro-LED has a self-luminous characteristic, no external light source, the optical system can be simple to reduce the overall system size, weight, cost, while taking into account low power consumption, rapid response and other characteristics. Relative to the LCD & AMOLED display screen high power characteristics, micro-LED as the next generation of consumer-level LED display technology, can make the screen while maintaining high brightness, but also to ensure low energy consumption of the device. This is very demanding on the volume of wearable equipment, while ensuring the battery capacity of the device at the same time, you can effectively reduce the most important screen energy consumption, improve battery life to solve the dilemma of the “one day a charge” of the current mobile and wearable equipment.
At present, micro-LED monochrome blue light display brightness and life performance advantage is obvious, but the full color, yield, luminous wavelength consistency is micro-LED current main problem. Monochrome micro-LED array can be flip through the structure of the package and driver IC can be achieved, and RGB array needs to be redistributed red, green and blue ternary grain, need to embed hundreds of thousands of grain, for the LED grain luminous efficiency, the luminous wavelength of the consistency, higher yield requirements, the corresponding cost of higher costs.